No Harm In Trying
by CTMfan-13
Summary: Shelagh and Patrick have an important discussion. Takes place between Series 3 Christmas Special and 3.1.
It was an unusually quiet evening in the Turner flat. Shelagh had gone to Nonnatus House after dinner to help Sister Julienne organize the paperwork and patient files that had arrived from the old convent, leaving her husband and stepson to entertain themselves for a few hours in her absence.

Patrick lounged on his favorite chair, a cigarette in his hand and a pile of unread issues of 'The Lancet' next to him. He had almost forgotten that his son was still in the same room until he spoke suddenly.

"Dad?"

"Yes, son?"

"How long until you and Shelagh have a baby?"

Patrick stared at his son, dumbfounded. "I beg your pardon?"

"How long until you and Shelagh have a baby?"

"Well, Tim...uh, that's something I'll have to discuss with Shelagh. But I can say it probably won't be for a fair while."

"Why not, Dad? Don't you want a baby with Shelagh? She's quite pretty, you know."

Patrick stifled a laugh. "As a matter of fact, Timothy, I did know that. Why do you ask?"

"I was just thinking. You've been married a few months now, and there hasn't been any talk about babies. But-you know- if you'd gotten married when you were supposed to, I could be a big brother by now."

"Timothy, even if we had, you know that babies take nine months and it can sometimes take a while before a lady becomes pregnant..." Patrick was starting to feel awkward with the direction this conversation was going.

In truth, the thought had been in the back of Patrick's mind as well. He and Shelagh had discussed children, obviously. Though they hadn't been actively trying for a baby, they hadn't exactly been abstaining either. Patrick never imagined that Shelagh would take to marital relations as quickly as she had, many times becoming the enthusiastic instigator. It was one of the many exciting things married life had taught him about his wife. Still, he couldn't help but be a bit surprised that they hadn't conceived yet. Remembering how the topic had gotten to the forefront of his mind, Patrick turned his attention back to his son and away from his bed.

"Where has this come from all of a sudden, Tim?"

His son shrugged, refusing to make eye contact, but a sly grin made it's way onto his face. "Well, you're not getting any younger..."

"Watch yourself, Timothy..." Patrick warned, a smile creeping onto his own face.

"Well, I'll be going to university in a few years...and I don't want to miss out on teaching her all the fun stuff when she's little."

"She?"

"Yea, I think I'd like a little sister. That way you'd have one of each...and Shelagh wouldn't be outnumbered anymore. But I guess a little brother could be nice too. As long as they look like Shelagh."

Patrick was highly amused by his son and how much thought he'd put into this. "Timothy, you know we don't get to choose when Shelagh and I will have a baby...or whether it's a boy or a girl."

"I know...but there's nothing wrong with hoping, right Dad?"

"No Tim, there's not." He smiled and ruffled his son's hair. Before he could continue the talk with his son, the front door shut and his wife's sing-song call of 'Hello?' drifted down the hall.

"Do me a favor, Tim. Don't mention this to Shelagh?"

Timothy nodded and went back to his drawing like nothing had changed as Shelagh walked into the sitting room.

"So, what did you boys get up to while I was gone?"

"Nothing!" They answered in unison.

Shelagh raised an eyebrow and walked into the kitchen. She'd learned that sometimes, questions were better left unanswered by the Turner men.

Later that night, after helping Timothy get settled into bed and polishing his calipers, Patrick entered their bedroom and watched as his wife completed her nightly routine in front of her vanity.

"Patrick? You've been staring at me for the last five minutes...is something wrong?"

Shaking his head, he walked up behind her and sat on his side of the bed. "No, love. Nothing is wrong. I was just wondering who the baby would take after more, you or me."

Freezing in place as she brushed her hair, Shelagh couldn't help but stutter. "B-baby? What are you talking about, Patrick?"

"Our baby...Tim had mentioned earlier that he'd like a little sister, especially since she'd take after you since you're so pretty."

"Patrick..."

He reached over to her, wrapping his arms around her waist and undoing the belt of her dressing gown as he pulled her onto their bed. "He's right you know...whatever gender our baby is, he or she will be gorgeous because they take after you."

Shelagh's eyes were glittering with the topic of this conversation. Her thoughts wandered to her sewing basket downstairs where she'd hidden away some lovely fabric for their child's first nightdress. Patrick noticed her silence and immediately sought to fill the void.

"There's no obligation, Shelagh. There never was and never will be. Whether it stays the three of us, or we add a few more Turners to the mix."

"I thought you said you wanted to wait before trying..." she whispered, laying on her side to look him fully in the face. Patrick would have to have been blind to not notice the overwhelming and excited smile that graced her face since he mentioned babies.

"Well, I did originally, but I didn't want to overwhelm you at first. But according to the eleven year old down the hall, and I quote, _'I'm not getting any younger'_."

Shelagh could not stop the rumbling laughter that bubbled up from her chest, getting louder as she saw the pained look on her husband's face.

"Aw, poor Patrick. Is Timothy already planning which old age home he's going to send you to, dearest?" She leaned over his chest as she teased him, moving closer to his lips.

"It's not funny, Shelagh. He's got a point." Patrick snapped.

Her shoulders fell as she heard his tone. "Oh, Patrick. Don't start about the age difference again, please. I'm far too tired to have this discussion again."

"Shelagh, it's a discussion worth having."

Shelagh rolled off her husband's chest onto her back and stared at the ceiling, pretending to listen to her husband's concerns for what seemed like the hundredth time since their engagement.

"Patrick. I love you. I married you. I'm lying in bed with _you_. Your age has nothing to do with the love I have for you in my heart. Now, what can I possibly do to get you to understand that?" She asked him as she intertwined their hands.

"Well, I have an idea..." He wrapped his arm around her, slowly drawing circles up and down her spine.

"Do you, now?" She leaned closer to him.

"I don't know, though, Shelagh. I may take a bit of convincing..." He leaned down to meet her upturned lips before she pulled away.

"Patrick?" Shelagh bit her lip in excitement. "Can the trying start now?"

Patrick narrowed his eyes at his wife as he closed in on her lips. "I thought you were too tired..."

"I thought you were too old..." she responded huskily as she covered her body with his and they continued the conversation without words.


End file.
